


Miscommunication

by Hellsqveen



Series: Wincest Love Week 2016 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Stanford!Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:57:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellsqveen/pseuds/Hellsqveen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All they wanted was to see each other in person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miscommunication

**Author's Note:**

> This was my day 3 offering to the amazing [loveablejared](http://loveablejared.tumblr.com) for wincest love week 2016. I hope you all enjoy it as well!

When Sam arrived in Palo Alto, everywhere he turned he saw Dean. Only it wasn’t really Dean. He’d wanted his brother with him so badly that his brain was almost hallucinating his own brother. Sam had needed to get away; he wasn’t sorry for leaving that life but he was sorry he’d left his brother behind.

He often wondered how Dean was. How hunting was going. If Dean was safe. If he’d found…someone else to occupy his bed. Every night he would dial all but the last digit before hanging up, feeling stupid and needy. For the life of him, he couldn’t get the look of devastation on Dean’s face out of his mind. 

Dean drank. Not ‘today’ or ‘just a few’ but always. It was the only way to numb the pain of Sam leaving them…no him behind. He thought he’d done everything he could to make Sam want to stay but the truth was: Dean didn’t matter enough. Not to Sam, not to anyone. Deep down Dean could acknowledge he knew Sam would leave eventually but he never imagined it’d happen the way it did.

As he lifts another drink to his lips, he’s startled by the phone ringing. Without checking who it is, he answers with a gruff, “What?”

“D…Dean?” The quiet voice on the other end of the line is the single most welcome sound Dean could hear right now. 

“Sammy,” he whispers in awe, “That really you?”

“Yeah, Dean, it’s me.” He paused, “I miss you.”

“Miss you too little brother.” They talked for a few hours ending the call with Dean’s promise to take a few days to head to Palo Alto after the next hunt.

An injury on that hunt sees that never happens. It’s another 2 years before they see each other again; Dean too proud and Sam too sure his brother hates him to make the first move.

**Author's Note:**

> You can come find me at [tequilasdean](http://tequilasdean.tumblr.com)


End file.
